Terror on the Bay
by Seryyth
Summary: A Survivors tale of horror, on a day of celebration. A fanfic from The Bay movie.
1. The Beginning of a Bad Day

**I don't own The Bay movie or any of the characters. All I get are the reviews and comments that you guys leave. So tell me what you think.**

My story starts when about a year ago, my entire forum took a vote in which they would spend Independence Day of 2012, and Claridge, Maryland was the winner. About 42 members showed up, but I'm going to only mention three.

There was Jasper, Harmony and Takuya. As it turned out, to my surprise, that they were from my school. I sort of knew Jasper from last year. And I knew his girlfriend, Harmony, as she was once someone who looked up to me- before I graduated. And Takuya, I knew as he was one of my admin, on my forum.

The parents that came with them, remembered me, from last year. So they understood that their kids weren't just meeting with strangers.

We all agreed to meet twice, once on the third to plan out a spot and a time to meet, to see the Fourth of July fireworks and the second time, to watch the event. Each kid had plenty of money to get whatever they wanted and each parent had gotten a hotel room.

On the Fourth, I had decided to camp out near the chosen spot. One, to watch a crab eating contest, two to play around on my laptop, and lastly to be ready to reserve the area.

The contest was starting, and I picked out my desired winner. She was a skinny chick, and one of the parents that came with their kid. I only became interested after I saw that they had to wear yellow shirts that said in bold black letters, 'I got Crabs.'

So I watched them, out of a sick curiosity, pig out on crabs, fish and fries. After about a few minutes into the contest, this one guy started to throw up. I remember thinking that the loser had just puked up his winnings. Then suddenly the rest of the other contestants followed suit and just like that, the contest was over. All of the participants were barfing everything out, and I think that I remember seeing some start puking up blood.

I remember taking a note to not eat any of the cooked food here. Naturally I'm a bit paranoid, so I was thankful that I had stopped for my water, some sodas and snacks.

I did manage to record some of the event, before I fled the area for the safety of my room.

Harmony later told me about what happened with her a Jasper.

They were chilling out on the main street, when they started hearing screaming. She had told me that she saw that the woman was covered in boils and blisters, which Jasper had made the comment that some of them had burst. Harmony told me that the woman had been screaming for help and for her husband and her kids. I had heard, from the story, that everyone avoided the woman.

I had caught the tail end of the incident, with the woman getting loaded into the ambulance. And what I saw, was mild to what I saw later. The woman's shirt was covered in blood and she was still screaming. This time, it was about the pain that she had in her stomach. She was yelling out that it felt like acid was eating her. I remember thinking that she probably would never know what that felt like, and imaging it was horrific for me.

I remember telling Harmony that this day was already turning into shit. I never once thought that it was going to get a hell of alot worse.


	2. Escalation

"Hey!" A girl said. She was holding her camera so that she was seen. She had limp brown hair, and honey brown eyes. She grinned as she waved slightly while still holding the camera. "Harmony checking in agian."

"You are shitting me!"

Harmony paused and looked to something on the side of her, which was out of the view of the camera. Her nose scrunched up as laughing was heard.

"That's just disgusting," Harmony remarked, before she turned her attention back to the camera. She rolled her eyes.

"Takuya and Jasper are checking out some asian porn," The girl told the camera. She smiled and moved onto her plans for her video blog.

"It's July Fourth, at ten-eleven. I'm hanging out with Jasper," She said, moving the view to show a blonde teenage boy. He glanced up and grinned, then went back to watching what was on a laptop. The camera also caught an Asian teenager sitting at the laptop, with Jasper hovering over him. "And that's Takuya."

"Did that just happen?" Jasper asked Takuya.

"Yes," Takuya answered grinning. "That did happen, and she like it."

"Liked," A new voice piped in. "She liked it."

"Ah," The Asian teenager said. Then went on to making a comment that no one understood. Save for the new voice, who responded back quickly.

"Oooh," Harmony remarked tauntingly. "I think insults are getting thrown."

The camera moved to show a girl. She looked as if she were almost a teen, but it was clear that she was a young adult.

"And this is Tabitha," Harmony announced. "She's the one that helped to plan out this lovely trip."

Tabitha looked at the camera with her brown eyes. She smirked mischievously at the camera, pushing a stray hair out from her face, before looking back down at her laptop.

The camera moved, as if someone was travelling and soon it showed Harmony sitting next to Tabitha.

"So what are you doing?" Harmony asked.

"You know what happened thirty minutes ago?" Tabitha started. "Well, I just discovered that someone's leaving comments on my forum."

"What's it say?"

"That they're at the hospital and people are starting to pour in," Tabitha told her. "And Cal is still leaving messages!"

"Like what?"

"People with shit moving in their stomachs," Tabitha said, her face scrunching up in a mixture of worry and disgust. "People throwing up blood and open sores the size of golf balls."

"And that's here?"

"Yeah," Tabitha replied. The girl started to type on her laptop, as Harmony reached for the camera and it ended there.

* * *

Cal had continued to leave notes on a thread throughout the entire day, and even started to record it. He was also one of my admin, and a hacker. So the shit really hit the fan when he contacted all of his people and left random videos and info all over the place. I didn't know it, but somehow his initial plan was for this to get out. And apparently it did, but Cal never got to see his final handiwork. He had died later on in the evening.


	3. Bad News

Tabitha continued to stick by her laptop, occasionally getting private messages from Cal, but her forum started getting a lot of attention as the day progressed. She would have normally been thrilled, but the videos, links and graphic details of what was happening. It was scary.

She quickly learned of what people did, but it was Cal who made the pattern clear.

_Don't drink the water and don't eat the fresh foods._ Cal had messaged her.

_Why not?_ She responded back.

_All the people, including myself, have all done this._

Tabitha was about to message back another response, when one more message came in from him.

_The Doctors, Nurses are starting to ignore us. Too many ppl at the hospital. Ppl all have same symptoms- Rashes, open sores, a deep pain, something moving under the skin, and now their tongues are starting to hurt and one person didn't have one. It's getting really bad, and I've got rashes. I'm going to continue to report as much as I can, but I'm not sure if I can handle some of what some of these people are going through._

"Whoa," Tabitha heard. She looked behind her to see Takuya.

"People are dying?" The Asian asked.

"I don't know, yet," Tabitha answered. "You haven't drank the water here or ate the food?"

"I drank some water," Takuya said. "And Harmony and Jasper went out to eat."

"Damn," Tabitha said, as she looked back at her laptop. "You noticed any rashes on you?"

"No."

"Good," Tabitha said. "Don't drink anymore of the water here."

"You got all of this information from Calcons?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah," Tabitha answered, understanding that the boy wasn't familiar with Cal. She knew that he still used the full name. "He's got whatever's going around."

Suddenly a link popped up in her pm and she instantly knew that it was from Cal.

The girl clicked on it and she saw a video of a man. She and Takuya watched in horror, as the thirty second video showed a man in pain. Takuya's mouth dropped open as he saw the man moan, as something was clearly moving around in his stomach.

The boy glanced at Tabitha and saw her covering her mouth.

Afterwards, she looked at him, "Lock the door. No one gets in."

"What about Harmony and Jasper?"

"They're on their own," Tabitha answered.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short. I'm going on memory now. So I hope that you like._**

**_Thanks to all my viewers and special thanks goes out to all my reviewers! This one's for you!_**


End file.
